


She's My Daughter

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Two mothers meet in the playground
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	She's My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge prompt: Switch
> 
> Susan Mullucks was a thalidomide baby

The two mothers sat on the park bench as their children played around them. Rhoda Mullucks was watching her son, Perry, as he hurtled across the play equipment. Beside her she could hear her two girls chatting together on the grass. The mother of Perry’s best friend was sitting beside her.

“It makes a change, being able to enjoy the sun, rather than being huddled up in a coat trying to keep warm, while they play,” Rhoda said.

“Tell me about it,” the other mother replied. “I’m very glad it’s stopped raining and we’ve been able to get out so they can use up some of their energy as well.”

“Yes,” Rhoda laughed. “I was getting fed up being ambushed by a cowboy every time I turned round.”

“Boys will be boys, I suppose.” The mother turned to watch the older girl finish a daisy chain and place it on her younger sister’s head. “You’re lucky your Belinda plays so nicely with your other daughter,” she commented.

“They get on very well together.”

“Don’t you sometimes wish you could switch her for another child?”

“No, never.” Rhoda was about to say something more when there was a thud and a wail from the playground. She sighed, got up and went to retrieve Perry who had fallen off the climbing frame. She dusted him down as best she could and said she’d put a plaster on his knee when they got home, before walking back to the seat.

“Right girls,” she said. “Time we were off.” Then turning the other woman, she said, “There are times when I wouldn’t mind switching Perry for a child who doesn’t seem to require at least one plaster every time we go out, but not Susan.”

She lifted her younger daughter back into her wheelchair, and yelled, “Perry, hurry up!”

Perry limped over and saw Belinda about to push the wheelchair. “But Mum, you said I could push Susan home.”

“Well, you can’t push her if you’re limping,” Rhoda replied.

“I’m okay now. So, can I push?”

“Oh, all right then!”


End file.
